ttod4_gamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Aloise Tohsuke
Aloise Tohsuke is a character featured in the fanfiction The 500th Hunger Games: Ascension. He is one of the eight tributes/four male tributes representing The Capitol in the 500th Hunger Games. He is a famous teen actor with a large fanbase. Basic Information *'Full Name: '''Aloise Claude Tohsuke *'Age: 17 (as of June 1st, the day of the reapings) *'Birthday: '''April 17th *'Star Sign: 'Aries *'Gender: 'Male *'Sexual orientation: 'Bisexual *'Marital status: 'Single *'Birthplace: 'The Capitol *'Place of residence: 'The Capitol *'Occupation: 'Actor, Tribute Appearance Aloise has short hair that has been dyed blue, dark skin and grey eyes. He stands at a height of 5'10". His main attire is a simple and casual dark blue T-shirt, jeans and designer shoes. He wears a light blue stud earring in his right ear. He was voted, in a poll that takes place during the Interviews and the results of which are published after the Interviews are done, as one of the Top 10 Most Beautiful Tributes in the 500th Games. Personality Aloise's personality has been shaped by his celebrity status. He has a charismatic and professional demeanour towards those he meets, especially fans. Those who truly get to know Aloise will find that his demeanour isn't just for show. He is a genuinely down-to-earth, kind and friendly person who you could have a pleasant conversation with. When his district partner, Valencia, told him about the crush that Lyra and Lapis Ryoku have on him, he assumed that it was just admiration from his fans (misinterpreting the type of love they have for him). This shows that he sometimes can be oblivious. However, if pushed to the extremes or if he is angered, Aloise can become serious in an instant. Backstory TBA (Backstory to be added at a later date) Relationships *Valencia Milon ('District partner, acquaintance) *Zale Marino (Crushed on by) *Lyra Ryoku (Crushed on by) *Lapis Ryoku (Crushed on by) Fanfiction History The 500th Hunger Games: Ascension TBA Games Information *'Games featured in: '''500th Hunger Games *'District partners: 'Luxor Reno, Jasper Ivor, Ace Eldritch, Valencia Milon, Elizabeth Siber, Lavenza Von Scholz, Amaryllis Fragor *'District represented: 'The Capitol *'Reaped or Volunteered: 'Reaped *'Motive for Winning: 'His fans. *'Weapon(s): 'TBA *'Training score: 'TBA *'Alliance: 'TBA *'Kills: 'TBA *'Cause of death: 'TBA *'Placing: 'TBA *'Token: 'Some letters from his fans Strengths and Weaknesses *'Strengths: 'TBA *'Weaknesses: '''TBA Trivia *His blood group, according to Lyra and Lapis, is A+. *Aloise's birthday, April 17th, was the 2019 date of National Canadian Film Day. *Aloise's most well-known role is that of a schoolboy in the horror movie Omnious. *His surname, Tohsuke, suggests that he could have Japanese ancestors. Etymology Aloise is a variant of the German/Czech name Alois, which means "famous in battle". Aloise's middle name, Claude, is a French name that originates from the Latin name Claudius, which is derived from the word "claudicato" meaning "limping" or "stuttering". The most famous bearer of the name Claude is the French artist Claude Monet. Alois and Claude are the names of characters in the anime Black Butler. See also Category:Males Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:The Capitol Category:The 500th Hunger Games: Ascension Category:Reaped Category:Pages containing spoilers Category:Protected pages Category:Aries Category:17 Year Olds